


kiss me, keep me

by Smudge



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: F/M, Strangers to Lovers, also featuring: betty's lack of patience for jughead's nonsense, and veronica's distaste of pda at the dinner table, because i am still not sure, jughead's aversion to tiny food, oh and a casper reference because fight me that's why, pls someone explain how i merged a meet cute coffee au into a fake dating scenario, so you know, there be smut inside y'all, there's that
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-06
Updated: 2020-01-06
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:40:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22147315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Smudge/pseuds/Smudge
Summary: Jughead’s looking at the backside of the pretty blonde leaning over the counter in the coffee shop when he hears someone call out “Betty.” She stiffens before standing upright to turn around and look behind her, catching the stranger’s eye before putting on a strained smile.“Hey,” she says to the guy who’d walked up to her. “Long time.”“Yeah,” the guy answers, nodding. “How have you been?”“Good.” She reaches for the coffee the barista is handing her across the counter. “Uhm, you?”“I’m great. Are you going to Veronica’s dinner party?”Wincing just enough to be noticeable before plastering the same strained smile on her face, she gives the guy a slight shrug. “I—”“We could go together, if you wanted.”“Oh, uh,” she stammers, looking around her, eyes wide. “I—”Deciding that stepping in is going to either get him punched or, if he’s lucky, a simple side eye and some glaring, he moves next to her, wrapping an arm around her shoulders. “Party? You didn’t tell me about any party, Betts.”Or, Jughead wants to kiss and keep her.
Relationships: Betty Cooper/Jughead Jones
Comments: 72
Kudos: 422
Collections: 7th Bughead Fanfiction Awards - Nominees





	kiss me, keep me

**Author's Note:**

> HELLO! 
> 
> I am not dead. 
> 
> I am tired though. 
> 
> So, you know, take that as you will. 
> 
> Listen, I don't know what this is, I'm trying to break a slump and this just sort of came out of nowhere (ba-dum-tiss, someone make the dick joke, I am begging you) 
> 
> Read on, lovelies!

Jughead’s looking at the backside of the pretty blonde leaning over the counter in the coffee shop when he hears someone call out “Betty.” She stiffens before standing upright to turn around and look behind her, catching the stranger’s eye before putting on a strained smile. 

“Hey,” she says to the guy who’d walked up to her. “Long time.” 

“Yeah,” the guy answers, nodding. “How have you been?” 

“Good.” She reaches for the coffee the barista is handing her across the counter. “Uhm, you?” 

“I’m great. Are you going to Veronica’s dinner party?” 

Wincing just enough to be noticeable before plastering the same strained smile on her face, she gives the guy a slight shrug. “I—” 

“We could go together, if you wanted.” 

“Oh, uh,” she stammers, looking around her, eyes wide. “I—” 

Deciding that stepping in is going to either get him punched or, if he’s lucky, a simple side eye and some glaring, he moves next to her, wrapping an arm around her shoulders. “Party? You didn’t tell me about any party, Betts.” 

Jughead sees her mouth the word “Betts” to herself, looking up at him confused. He winks at her before sticking his hand out to the guy looking at them with his mouth pressed into a straight line. “Hey, I’m Jughead Jones.” 

He hears her laugh turn into a cough and he ignores it, keeping his eyes straight ahead. 

“Yeah, uh, nice to meet you, Jughead. Betty didn’t tell me she had a boyfriend—” 

“It’s new,” he casually interrupts, giving her shoulders a squeeze. He can feel the heat of her stare as it bores into the side of his head but he keeps going. “I saw her and thought, that’s a girl I’ve got to get to know.” 

Betty chooses that moment to pinch his side and he barely keeps in the flinch. 

“Jughead,” she says, clearing her throat and giving him a look before continuing, “this is Reggie. Reg, this is my boyfriend, Jughead.” 

Reggie is nodding, looking pained at the introduction. “So, will I be seeing you both at Veronica’s then?” 

Jughead’s eyes widen, he hadn’t thought that far ahead when he’d decided to insert himself in some random stranger’s life. 

Betty smiles sweetly up at him, wrapping her arm around his waist, leaning into him. “Of course!” 

Inhaling deeply, Jughead bites his lip to keep quiet. He deserves this, he knows. 

“And you’ll be there, right?” 

“Yeah,” Reggie answers, looking like he’s desperate for an escape. “You know how Veronica is.” 

“I do.” Betty lays her head onto Jughead’s shoulder. “Don’t forget it’s a dinner party, Reg, so bring the wine Veronica likes.” 

_Oh no,_ Jughead thinks, trying to keep from cringing. _I did this to myself._

Reggie looks uncomfortable but gives them both a smile. “Veronica might kill us all, otherwise, right?” 

Betty’s laugh is a sweet sound that he wants to hear again, he decides, wondering if he can make it happen before she rips off both his arms and beats him with them. 

“I’ll see you there,” she says, waving at Reggie as he nods at her, taking off back out of the coffee shop. 

He lets the arm that had been wrapped around her shoulders fall to his side as he waits for his fate, giving her a small apologetic smile when she raises her eyebrow at him. 

“Jughead, is it?” 

He nods and wonders if he’s about to get slapped in public. 

“Do you know what you just did?” 

Swallowing, he presses his lips together before answering. “I’m guessing not saving you from an awkward situation?” 

“Oh, you did, but—” She leans into him and he can smell the sweet scent of her perfume, “—I had it handled and now? Now I don’t.” 

“Uhm—” 

“I had a plan, Jughead,” Betty says, poking him in the chest, “a good one!” 

“To get out of a dinner party?” 

“Yes.” 

“Why?” Shaking his head at himself, knowing he would definitely lie if he were in her shoes, he concedes the point. “Okay, I can guess why, but—” 

“Did you miss the part where my ex-boyfriend is obviously invited to the same party I was?” 

“Oh.” 

Betty glares at him. “Yeah.” 

“So—” 

“I hope you like parties and awkward situations, Jughead,” she tells him, taking a drink of the coffee she’d been holding on to. 

“Wait, what now?” 

“If I don’t go to this party after that? I’ll never hear the end of it—” 

“Can’t you just tell this Veronica person that you’re busy?” 

She scoffs at him. “You don’t tell Veronica Lodge _anything,_ okay? You just hold on for dear life once she gets her hands on you.” 

His eyes widen at that. Groaning lowly he admits to himself that he put her in the mess she’s in so he has some sort of obligation to help her get out of it. And he doesn’t think spending an evening with the pretty girl whose ass he’d been daydreaming about will actually kill him. 

Possibly. 

“So, when is this party?” he asks, and the bright smile she sends him makes him forget why he was apprehensive in the first place. 

“This Saturday,” she informs him with an edge to her voice. “Which I was going to spend in my pajamas, eating junk food, but now-” 

“That was your plan to get out of this party?” 

“No,” Betty says, rolling her eyes. “I was going to be sick.” 

He wants to smile at her but thinks that will get him whacked across the head so he swallows it down, trying not to laugh at her for believing that anyone would buy that as an excuse, especially last minute. 

“So, you were going to get sick in the next couple days, then?” 

She nods at him, reaching her hand out to him. 

When he doesn’t say anything and just keeps staring at her hand, she huffs and wiggles the fingers on her outstretched hand before saying, “Phone?” 

“Oh. Yeah, of course.” Pulling his phone out of his pocket he unlocks it before handing it to her. 

“That’s trusting of you, I could go through your pictures for a good ten seconds before you could even try to get this back,” she quips, looking up at him with a smirk. “Got any bathroom selfies I should know about?” 

“What?” Suddenly trying to recall every picture he’s ever taken, he reaches for his phone but she dances out of reach, taking another sip of her coffee and looking intently at the screen. “You’re cruelty personified, you know that?” 

“Not yet I’m not.” 

“Excuse me?” 

Sending herself a text before adding herself as a contact, he can hear her own phone go off as she hands his back to him. “I still haven’t decided on our outfits, Jughead.” 

“Outfits?” he asks, bewildered. “What?” 

“It’s a Veronica Lodge party, darling, we need to dress to impress.” 

Looking down at himself, he glances back up at her, gesturing to his jeans and t-shirt with a jacket combo. “Are you saying this isn’t dressing to impress?” 

Catching her eyes trailing over his body, he almost blushes at her intensity before she smiles slowly, dread filling his stomach. 

“How do you feel about ties?” 

“Like I did at prep school; that the only good tie is the one I’m not wearing.” 

“Prep school?” She raises an eyebrow at him. “Mysterious.” 

“If you insist, I’ll wear a tie, but I’m picking it out.” 

“Fine by me.” Smiling brightly at him, she cradles her cup closer to her and moves to walk past him. “I’ll see you soon, Jughead. And if you ghost me after getting me into this mess, I’ll hunt you down.” 

Laughing softly, he steps to the side as she walks past, watching her blonde ponytail swinging until she was out of view before leaving behind her. He gets about twenty feet past the coffee shop when his phone goes off. Stopping to look at it, he groans loudly, running his free hand through his hair. 

_How do you feel about blazers?_ 😈

* * *

Three days and an untold amount of texts later, Jughead is standing at the door of Betty’s apartment, trying to hype himself up to actually knock on her door. 

He’d put on a tie, like she’d insisted, and he’d even brought along a blazer, just in case he couldn’t get out of that one. Taking a steadying breath, he’s about to knock when the door opens, Betty leaning on the doorframe. 

“Giving yourself a pep talk?” 

Drinking her in, he starts at her feet, the black heels accentuating her legs all the way up to mid-thigh where her short black dress starts. When he gets to the edge of the dress, realizing there’s no straps, he realizes that staring at her chest is probably not going to get him out of wearing the blazer, so he meets her amused eyes. 

“You look—” He pauses, letting his eyes drift down again. “—amazing.” 

Leaning forward, she snaps the suspenders he’s wearing where they actually belong for once. “You too.” 

“Ready?” 

Sticking out her lower lip in a pout, she crosses her arms. “No flowers for your date?” 

Eyes widening, he can feel the heat crawling up the back of his neck. “Uh—”

Laughing, she shakes her head. “You’re too easy, Jughead.” Turning around she walks back into her apartment, leaving the door open and he can see her grabbing her coat and purse from a table near the entryway. “How did you survive something as pretentious as prep school?” 

Staring at the backside that got him into all this trouble as she locked the door, he sticks his hands in his pockets and rocks back on his heels. “Barely.” 

She spins around and he reaches to take her coat to help her put it on. Offering her an arm when she’s all buttoned up, she takes it with a smile. 

“Shall we?” 

“You know,” he says, leading her to the buildings elevator, “you never told me anything about this Veronica. What’s she like and why are we suffering through a dinner party on a drinking holiday?” 

Pushing the down button, Betty grins at him. “It’s your fault I’m going to this thing so I’m letting you get the full Veronica experience without warning.” 

“Why do I feel like I should be worried?” 

Stepping into the elevator, she pats his shoulder consolingly when he follows. “Because you should be.” 

* * *

“Betty!” a short girl with brunette hair squeals when she opens the door. “You came!” 

“Of course I did,” Betty says, getting wrapped in what looks like a suffocating hug. 

The girl meets his eyes over her shoulder and she narrows them just enough to know that his presence is a surprise. 

“And you brought a guest.” 

“This is Jughead.” Betty lets go of her friend, stepping back to stand next to him. “Jughead, this is Veronica.” 

Veronica. _Oh._

“Hey,” he says, giving her a wave, ignoring her raised eyebrow. “Nice to meet you.” 

“Likewise.” She turns back to Betty. “You should have told me you were bringing someone. I’ll have to change the seating chart.” 

_Seating chart?_

“I’m sorry, V, it must have slipped my mind,” Betty tells Veronica, and Jughead can tell she’s lying by the coy smile on her face. 

“No worries, I’ll just get Archie’s help real quick. Now come in and make yourselves at home. You can show—Jughead around, can’t you? Maybe get a drink at the bar or something.” 

“Of course.” 

Veronica leaves in a flurry of hair tossing and clicking heels and he waits until she’s out of earshot before murmuring to Betty, “Really? You didn’t even tell her?” 

“More fun this way.” 

“For who?” 

“Me,” Betty says, grabbing his hand and pulling him behind her to a coat rack, taking his blazer from him to hang up. 

Closing his eyes for a moment in defeat, he breathes in deeply before opening them back up to see her smiling brightly at him. Helping her out of her coat seems like the least he can do at the moment so he hangs hers up next to his and offers her his arm again. 

“This is why I don’t meddle,” he mutters, looking at the crowd of strangers in the oddly opulent apartment. “I feel like I should shower again before walking around in here.” 

“You meddled, now you’re going to eat pretentious tiny food and hold my hand the whole night.” 

“Tiny food?” Jughead whines, letting his head fall back in disappointment. “Nooooo—”

“If you’re a good boy, I’ll buy you a burger later,” Betty promises, tugging him forward. 

Thinking about Betty and burgers takes him to a pleasant place in his mind and he wraps an arm around her shoulders, leaning in to whisper, “Promise?” 

Thrilled when she shivers as his nose runs across her earlobe, he smiles into her hair, letting his eyes roam around the expanse of the apartment. There’s furniture he’s certain he shouldn’t be allowed to sit on and overly ornate portraits of what he assumes are Veronica’s family members looking on in judgement of the people milling around, making small talk with each other. 

“Aren’t you supposed to be showing me around?” 

Betty side eyes him, giving him a slight jab with her elbow, making him grunt. “If I thought you actually cared about any of it, I might.” 

“That’s fair,” he says, pulling her into his side. “So, have you seen the ex yet?” 

“Haven’t been looking for him.” 

“You wanna tell me what happened there?” 

Betty sighs, reaching to grab a drink from the bartender they’d made their way towards. “Nothing, not really. Sometimes you’re into it and sometimes you realize that you don’t even miss what you have.” 

“Harsh,” he replies, eyeing the drink offerings. “Just what every man wants to hear.” 

“Was I supposed to stay in a relationship I knew was going nowhere?” 

“Of course not.” Ordering one of the only drinks he recognizes, he looks over his shoulder at the crowd behind him, running one of his hands up her back and letting it rest on her neck, rubbing small circles onto her skin. “He did not take it well, then?” 

“He took it alright,” Betty says, her head falling back, eyes closed as his thumb works the top of her spine. “Especially considering his best friend is Veronica’s boyfriend.” 

“Now it’s starting to make sense.” 

“What is?” 

“The staring from Veronica, someone I assume must be Archie, and your ex from across the room.” 

“Really?” Betty curls further into him, resting her head on his shoulder, and takes a slow drink. “Veronica means well but she gets ideas in her head and wants to make them happen, this one just happened to be her best friend dating Archie’s best friend.” 

“So, we’re putting on a show?” 

“Oh yeah.” 

Pushing a lock of hair behind her ear, he lets his lips run across her temple, breathing her in when he knows Veronica is looking. “I can do that.” 

* * *

“So, Jughead, what is it you do?” Veronica asks politely from across the dining table. 

Setting his fork down from stabbing the food he can’t recognize, he almost scoffs at how uninterested she sounds in talking to him. 

“I write.” 

“You do?” Veronica sounds surprised. “What do you write?” 

“Novels, mainly. Sometimes I write a think piece here or there when I get too mad at the man and feel the need to prove the pen is mightier than the sword.” 

Betty quietly coughs to cover up her light laughter next to him. She’d been placed between him and Reggie and she’d already given Veronica at least three dirty looks over her obvious meddling. 

“And is it?” 

“Is it what?” 

Veronica leans across the table, perching her chin on her hands. “Is the pen mightier than the sword?” 

“Depends on who’s wielding it,” he replies, ignoring Veronica’s narrowed eyes. “I find it’s always mightier but far poorer—”

“Poorer?” 

“Those who wield the sword can afford the steel, can’t they? Those with the pen often suffer the lack of paper—” 

“Why are we talking about swords and pens?” Archie asks, looking between them and then at Betty. 

“It’s just a saying, Archiekins,” Veronica soothes, settling back into her chair and patting his hand. “I was just making sure Jughead here can keep up with my girl.” 

Archie nods like that makes perfect sense. “You like to run too? Is that how you met?”

Jughead immediately wishes he hadn’t taken a bite of whatever it was he thinks possibly came from the sea. Choking on what he assumes is perfectly prepared and most likely cost more than the shirt he’s wearing, he feels one of Betty’s hands on his back, and she hands him a glass of water with the other. 

“How did you meet? You never said,” Reggie pipes up, looking over at them curiously. 

“You know, just one of those chance meetings,” Betty says, leaning further into his side. 

“Couldn’t stop myself from talking to her,” Jughead adds easily, knowing it’s the truth. 

Veronica looks between them, eyebrow raised, and he takes the moment to rest a hand on Betty’s thigh. 

“Are we still on for this weekend?” Betty asks Veronica, letting her hand drop on top of his. 

“Of course. Unless,” she says, smirking, “you’re going to be as busy as you were this last week with your new boy, here.” 

His fingers tighten on Betty’s thigh. He knows he’s here to mitigate any second chance matchmaking attempts but he has the feeling Veronica would love to see him squirm for causing a blip in her plans. 

Betty’s fingers curl around his hand, stopping him from the comeback he’s dying to make. 

* * *

She’s curled into his side, legs crossed under the table, his hand sandwiched between them while she almost coos over him, feeding him little bites of their dessert, some sort of cake covered in chocolate, which is all he needed to know. 

Resting his forehead on her temple, he whispers, “Laying it on thick, aren’t you?” 

Feeling her shrug, she takes a delicate bite of the cake before turning her face almost into his neck. “I thought we were putting on a show.” 

“Ahh,” he murmurs, wrapping an arm around her, ignoring the stares from across the table. “I can do that.” 

Rubbing soft circles on her shoulder, he feels her shiver and swallows the surge of pride that runs through him at affecting her so thoroughly. Trailing his hand up, he lightly caresses her neck, pulling softly on the hair he tangles his fingers in. 

“What are the chances,” he whispers in her ear, “that we can leave anytime soon?” 

“Got big plans?” 

“I just—” he starts, pressing a soft kiss to her temple, “—really want to eat something I recognize.” 

He can feel her breathy laugh on his jaw when she tilts her head back to nip at the skin below his ear, sending a shock up his spine. 

“By the awkward situation we’re creating, I don’t think anyone will be sorry to see our backs in the next twenty minutes.”

“You two good over there? Want me to clear the table for you?” Veronica asks, sounding uncomfortable. 

“Table’s not high enough,” Jughead quips, making Reggie cringe while Veronica gasps, scandalized. 

“Oh my god,” Betty groans lowly, patting his hand as she sits up straight. 

“She asked!” Jughead defends, tightening his arm around her shoulders. 

He can hear Betty sigh, her voice contrite when she reaches across the table to take Veronica’s hand. 

“We’re going to take off. I hope you don’t mind.” 

“Of course not,” Veronica says, squeezing Betty’s hand. “I know you didn’t even want to come—” 

“What?” Betty interrupts, looking over at him. 

“I know that you knew what I was doing and I know that I need to learn to let you take care of your own love life. I’m honestly shocked you didn’t call me to tell me you were sick again.” 

Jughead covers his mouth, trying to hide his smile. 

“But,” Veronica tells her, “if you insist on dating fiction-writing urchins, I can stop trying to make Beggie happen—” 

“Does this mean,” Reggie cuts in, “that you’ll finally let Archie give me Josie’s number and I can stop asking Betty to events neither one of us actually want to go to?”

“Yes,” Veronica hisses, sitting up straight, scowling at him. 

“Thank god,” Reggie whispers, leaning back against his chair, looking relaxed for the first time that night. 

“And you—” Veronica points at Jughead. “—can dial down the PDA before I go get a fire extinguisher. You’ve proved your point.” 

He doesn’t let go of Betty, smiling at Veronica widely instead. “Or, and hear me out, I can take Betty out for some adult sized food at a diner near my place and then I figure I’ll—” 

“Do not,” Betty demands firmly, “finish that sentence.” 

“Fine, fine, go on, the both of you,” Veronica says, waving them off. “I expect you to call me later, Bettykins, when you’re less...busy.” 

Standing up, Jughead holds out his hand to help Betty stand while she says her goodbyes to Veronica and Archie, before leading them to the coat rack near the front door. 

“You know I was serious about the food, right? I’m starving.” 

“I did promise to get you a burger if you were a good boy,” Betty tells him, letting him help her with her coat. “The only question is, how serious were you about the rest of that sentiment?” 

She throws a smile over her shoulder as she opens the door, leaving him speechless for a moment before he remembers how his feet work. 

* * *

“Should we be doing this on a first date?” 

Betty slips her coat off her shoulders, letting it fall to the floor. “Is this a date?” 

“It was,” he starts, watching her walk closer to him, “a fake date? A mutually agreed upon meeting of two almost strangers—”

“Jughead.” 

“Yes?” 

“You should show me around, don’t you think?” 

He looks around his apartment, wondering how the planets aligned enough to not only get this girl in his orbit, but to also have her stalking him like a lioness. 

“Do you really care what my kitchen looks like?” 

A slow smile crosses her face as she shakes her head. “No.” 

“My bathroom?” 

She reaches for him, snapping his suspenders against his chest. “Only if it involves a shower later.” 

Wrapping her hands around his neck, she stares up at him, her eyes flicking to his lips before meeting his once more. 

“I could show you the bedroom,” he says, gripping her hips. 

Fingers tangling in his hair she sighs contentedly. “I _love_ bedrooms.” 

“Do you?” 

“I’m sure yours will be my favorite.” 

“I hope so,” he murmurs, sliding his hands to the backs of her thighs and pulling her up into his arms. Her dress bunching up when her legs wrap around his waist. 

Almost forgetting where his bedroom is with an armful of Betty, he breathes her in before turning around and heading down the dark hallway to kick open his door before walking them through it. Making his way towards the bed, he tightens his grip on her thighs, pulling her into him before dropping her down on the mattress and sitting back on his knees. 

“So,” she says, turning her head to look around the room when he reaches over her to turn on his bedside lamp, “this is your bedroom.” 

“The one and only.” 

“Interesting. Somehow I thought you would have black sheets.” 

“Is that your way of calling me emo or something?” 

Betty laughs, before giving him an indulgent smile. “More like broody.” 

Rolling his eyes at her, he catches her legs in his hands, pushing them further apart, making himself comfortable in the space between them. “You are,” he tells her, “without a doubt, the best impulsive decision I’ve ever made.” 

Ignoring his terrible segue, she kicks off her heels onto the floor behind him before toeing the strap of his suspenders, pushing one off his shoulders, letting her leg slide down his arm to where he catches it. Pulling it back up, he holds her foot in his hand, kissing her ankle softly before releasing her. He tugs down the other suspender strap, watching her breath hitch at the motion. 

“Do you have a thing for these or something?” 

“Maybe.” 

Jughead starts working on the buttons of his shirt, smirking. “Good to know.” Catching her eyes, he keeps his eyes on her until he’s dropping his shirt to the floor behind him. “Your turn.” 

“That’s not really fair,” she says, stretching her arms above her head, looking like the best thing he’s ever seen. 

“Why’s that?” 

“There’s no way I can unzip this dress laying down.” 

“That’s unfortunate,” he laments before standing up, kicking off his shoes before helping her up and turning her around, bringing her back to his chest. Pushing her hair to the side, he runs a line of kisses across her shoulder and up her neck, feeling for the zipper hidden in the fabric. “Almost unforgivable of it, really.” 

“Mmhmm,” she hums out, leaning into him, her back arching with the tug of the zipper down to the dip of her ass. 

He can feel the sag of her dress and he runs his hands up her sides and under her arms, pulling them up so it can fall off of her hips, down her legs and to her feet, leaving her standing there in a strapless bra and a silky pair of panties. 

“Beautiful,” he whispers against the top of her spine, wrapping her hair around his hand and pulling it up, tilting her head to the side for better access to her neck. 

Betty’s reaches for the waist of his pants, yanking the button free before slipping the zipper down, her fingers making their way into the band of his boxers, sending goosebumps erupting along his sides. 

“Turnabout’s fair play,” she tells him, her head falling back against his shoulder. 

“Is that right?” he asks, tracing a finger up the line of her back until he meets the clasp of her bra, slipping it under the strap, using his thumb and forefinger to pop it apart. The elastic snaps apart, falling from her chest in one motion Her gasp when the air hits her skin feels like a balm to the tension he can feel building. 

He palms her sides, moving over her ribs and up until he can feel the weight of her breasts in his hands. She pushes back into him, reaching behind her to hold onto his neck, pulling him further into her as he runs his thumbs across her nipples, feeling them peak. 

Moving back down, he holds her hips, gently pushing her forward onto the bed. The sight of her crawling across his sheets, her silk-covered ass swaying back and forth with each movement, is something he’ll never forget. 

Betty looks at him over her shoulder before turning over to sit back, leaning on her elbows with her legs out, one ankle crossed over the other. 

“I’d say I don’t have all night but I definitely do,” she says, gazing up at him. 

“All night?” he questions, pushing the pile of clothes at his feet behind him with one foot before pulling off his socks. “Are you saying you want to buy me breakfast?” 

She giggles, her head falling back and exposing the long line of her neck before she looks back up at him. “You really think about food too much, you know that?” 

“I can think of something I’d like more than food.” 

Betty’s knees come up and fall open, an invitation he can’t refuse and he’s settling back into the apex of her thighs without forethought. Laying over her, he nuzzles her nose with his own, placing light kisses over her cheeks and on her forehead, moving across her jaw and avoiding her searching lips. 

“You really are the worst kind of tease,” she pouts, huffing at him. 

“Do you want me to kiss you, Betty?” 

“Among other things, yes.” 

“Are you going to let me keep you?” 

“Kiss me and find out.” 

So he does. 

Her soft lips against his sends electricity through him, and he thinks he knows that kissing Betty Cooper is like kissing your own damnation and being happy to do it. He moans into her mouth when she nips at his lip, sucking it into her mouth before slipping her tongue against his, her hands coming up to cradle his face. 

Putting his weight on his arms, he lets more of his body fall against her when her legs curl around his back, keeping him in place. He can feel her chest pushing against his and he marvels at how smooth her skin is while pushing his fingers into her hair. Trailing kisses down her neck and across her chest, he feels her nails against his shoulders when he takes a nipple into his mouth, laving it with his tongue before moving to the other, reveling in the sounds of her whimpers when he runs his lips across the undersides of her breasts. Placing gentle biting kisses down her stomach, he smiles into her skin when he feels her muscles contract and her legs tighten against him. 

Sitting up, he plucks at the waist of her panties, a silent question, and she nods at him, lifting her hips up so he can pull them off, tossing them behind him without looking. Palms flat on her thighs, he pushes her legs open and takes her in. 

“So pretty,” he murmurs, moving down to settle her legs on his shoulders. Her toes curl into his side when he kisses the crease of her thighs. Catching and holding her gaze, he presses the flat of his tongue against her clit, making her moan and her back arch. One of her hands reaches for his hair, twisting into it, and the other finds his, intertwining their fingers. 

He teases her with the tip of his tongue before sliding a finger into her, sucking her clit gently between his lips before slipping a second finger into her, working in and out of her, trying not to groan into her thigh at how wet she is. 

It’s almost painful, the way he wants to hear her cry out his name. She lets go of his hand to throw her arm over her eyes and he takes the chance to hold her abdomen down, pushing the heel of his hand to keep her in place while he works her with his tongue and fingers. 

When she finally comes against him, legs shaking, he has to bite the soft skin of her inner thigh to keep himself from crowing in victory when he hears his name tumble from her lips over and over again. Moving back and sitting on his haunches, he rubs soothing circles into her damp skin, letting her come down, trying to ignore the almost painful throbbing of his cock. 

Jughead sees her chest heaving, her hands over her face while she tries to catch her breath. When she finally looks up at him, her eyes are punch-drunk and almost wild as she sits up, taking hold of his shoulders, pushing him back until he comes close to falling off the bed. 

“Off,” she demands, her voice heavy in the aftermath of her orgasm. “Now.” 

He’s confused as she manhandles him onto his back. “What?” 

“I’m going to fuck you now, Jughead, so take them off,” she informs him, pointing at his boxers. 

Feeling like he’s been spun on his head, he rushes to comply, managing to kick them off across the room right before Betty straddles his hips, her hands splayed out across his stomach. 

“I have an IUD, but if you want to use a condom, I have some in my purse that I think I dropped somewhere in your living room,” she says, running her hand over his cock, stopping his train of thought. 

“I’m good,” he groans out, memorizing the smile she sends him as she lifts up and sinks down on him. 

He groans loudly, closing his eyes and blindly reaching for her. Her hands grab his, giving her extra leverage while she moves up and down, their breathing in sync as they move with one another. 

Opening his eyes, he drinks her in, her hair falling across her face as she stares down at him. He thinks he’s not going to last a moment longer when she starts rolling her hips, moaning with each pass and he grabs her hips, pushing up into her, trying to find her rhythm. 

He knows he’s close when there’s a buildup of heat along his spine, his muscles going taut when the pleasure starts to spark along his entire body, his vision going white at the edges. There’s no stopping it when he feels her fluttering against him. He pulls her down, kissing her deeply as he comes, holding her close until his mind clears and his limbs aren’t so weak. 

Jughead doesn’t let her go, keeping her plastered against his chest. Breathing in the scent of her hair, he pushes stray locks off of her damp forehead. Tilting her head so she can see him better, he sees the small smile playing on her lips. 

“What?” he asks, still breathless. 

“I was just thinking about how you being impulsive might be the best thing to happen to me too.” 

Cupping her cheeks in his hands, he kisses her again and moves them to lay back against his pillows, running a hand through her hair. 

He’s feeling pleasantly boneless when he hears her whisper against his skin. 

“Are you going to let me keep you?” 

Smiling, he holds her closer to him. “Kiss me and find out.”

So she does.

**Author's Note:**

> In my defense, I am mostly unsupervised as an adult and also I do what I want. 
> 
> I've been sitting on this for awhile now and I've been dying to get it finished. So. You know. Uh, if you didn't like it, you can bite me because I've had a rough couple months and I don't have to explain myself to you. Rude. 
> 
> And if you liked it, I'm glad! Because that's what it's for. The people who enjoyed it. You gorgeous people, you. Honestly, I would be proud to make out with you guys in front of Veronica Lodge. 
> 
> And also Ana de Armas. But, that's, uh, just a personal preference. Disregard that. 
> 
> Moving on. 
> 
> Also, I just want everyone to know that, sometimes, I still think about that ask I got about Betty, Jughead's junk, and a donut. So, if that was you, just know that SunlitGarden had to yell at me to get me to stop doing math to try and make it work. Though, I mean, I guess if you were working with different donut types...no. I can't go there again. 
> 
> Anyways, I hope you all had fun reading this, that's what it's here for and I send you all the besos. Every one I can get my hands on. They're all for you.💜
> 
> As always, you can [tumble](https://thetaoofbetty.tumblr.com/) with me if you want.


End file.
